The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and in particular to turbine combustion liners and flow sleeves.
Turbine systems include a combustor portion having a cavity where fuel mixes with compressed gas and is ignited. The fuel enters the combustor portion through fuel nozzles that are arranged in orifices communicative with the cavity. The orifices are exposed to high temperatures and include a removable tubular liner portion and a flow sleeve portion that insulate portions of the combustor and direct gas flow during system operation.